Math Teacher
Math Teacher is the 8th episode of GreyBob For Hire. Plot GreyBob teaches some kids some simple and complex math problems. Will his teaching skills help them? Transcript (GreyBob is sitting on his desk, waiting for his students to enter the classroom, and then hears footsteps) GreyBob: Welp here we are.... working in a math classroom.... * sighs* hopefully this will help students know numbers and crap like that.. ( The students then enter the classroom and GreyBob stands up) GreyBob: Good morning class. Students:... GreyBob: What are ya'll deaf or something? I said Good morning class! Students: Good Morning Mr.GreyBob. GreyBob: Alright thank you, now today we will be learning some addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. Now get out your papers and pencils and take some notes. ( One of the students raises his hand) GreyBob: Yes Jordan? Jordan: I don't have a pencil. GreyBob: What about paper? Jordan: I don't have that either.... GreyBob: Oh for pete sakes.... * He then grabs a pencil and throws it at Jordan, he catches it then passes the paper to a girl upfront and told her to pass it back to Jordan* Jordan: Thank you. GreyBob: You're welcome... now anyways, first we will b ( A cell phone is heard ringing and a girl named " Whitney" is seen taking it out, GreyBob then gives a mean stare at her) Whitney: * Looks at GreyBob* What? My friend is calling me. GreyBob: Cell phones are not to be out until I tell you, so put it away. And I don't care if your friend is calling you, i'm teaching, so tell him or her that you have to go or I will take the phone away myself! Whitney: But her bf broke up with her and she needs me to be on her side. GreyBob: Again... I.... don't... CARE!!!! Whitney: She's in great depression and you don't care about what she's going through? GreyBob: Alright, that does it! * He then snatches the phone from her* Whitney: HEY! Give it back! GreyBob: * He then says* "Hello Whiteny, your friend can't call you because she's in class right now and i'm teaching her! And about your bf, forget about him, move on, and stop acting like a emo, okay? Good, bye!" * Hangs up and then puts Whitney's phone in his desk and sits back down* Whitney: * Has her arms folded and mumbles* I hate you... GreyBob: Alright, sorry for the interruption class, but anyways first we will be doing some addition and subtraction. * He then writes it up on a white board with a marker* Greg: Hey Mr.GreyBob? Why don't you have a smartboard? GreyBob: I tried using one, but that piece of crap won't work for me and keeps glitching out! That's why I don't use these things! They might as well be called the dumboard! Greg: Okay, sorry. GreyBob: Anyways, what does 5+10=? Randy: * Raises hand* GreyBob: Yes Randy? Randy: 15. GreyBob: Excellent! Next question, what does 9+10=? And I swear to god, if you reference that meme, then I will kick you out of the class! Jayden: 21! ( The whole class laughs) GreyBob: That's it! You, out now! Jayden: I was just kidding Mr.Bob! GreyBob: It's Mr.GREYBob! Not Mr.Bob! Now get out! Jayden: * Walks out of class* GreyBob: Okay.... next question will become a subtraction problem. What does 80-12=? Izzy: It's uh..... 68! GreyBob: Good job, Izzy! Izzy: YAY!!!!! GreyBob: And please don't scream.... Izzy: Sorry.... GreyBob: Now, for some multiples and Dividing, what does 3x4=? William: 7! GreyBob: * Facedesk* It's MULTIPLICATION, not ADDITION!!!! William: Sorry... I was asleep.... * Falls back asleep* GreyBob:... * He then comes over to William with a ruler and smacks his head with it * WAKE UP, SLEEPING BEAUTY, IT AIN'T NAP TIME, IT'S MATH TIME!!! William: Okay sheesh, you don't have to smack me with the ruler! GreyBob: Okay.... well anyways.. next question.... what does 42/7=? ( All the kids are confused) GreyBob: Oh my gosh.... NOW I see why I signed up, because all you brain dead students do is sleep, eat, talk on phones, and be lazy. You're all like big kids now, and you don't know simple math and just use memes to make it better? Well guess what? I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS CRAP EVERY SINGLE DAY!!! I QUIT!!! CLASS DISMISS, HAVE A NICE DAY!!! * GreyBob then walks out of the classroom, tells the Principle he quits, then exits out of the school* Trivia The 9+10 meme is referenced in this episode. This is the first time GreyBob became a teacher. This is another episode where GreyBob quits his job. Category:GreyBob For Hire Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:Transcripts